A Mid-autumn tale
by lostiesgirl
Summary: The Doctor and a tag-along companion , has to go to another universe to get rid of something that appears to have orginated from... where he meets some old mates. Warning: OCs companions, and strong Noodle Incidents mentions.


**A/N: Okay, this is strange. At least to me.**

**I keep putting of my 'Shiny Adventures' because of the 11th Doctor. And other stuff, school, work, work in school, the same old, but mostly him.**

**I want to write so much, so many series, that I've have created a whole fan Universe in less than 6 months.**

**I wasn't even going to write this one, until I've finished what was suppose to be my first book from my series from Lost.**

**But, alas, i think the eleventh doctor has become a bad influence on me. Making me write in a different order. That I had to write a timeline for it. Oh well, at least you guys don't have to wait years for this. I wouldn't.**

**Also, I had finally found a plot to bring these two (The Doctor and Susan, my OC, thought not that together, she's married) together. I've been reading _Crossing Timestreams _, and a certain episode (Midnight, if you were wondering) got me to thinking, 'hmm, that baddie might work for my story,'. So there you go.**

**I should just get a blog, seeing as I'm taking up space here. Which I've done. Check my page for more.**

**Also, takes place before 'Closing Time'.**

**Warning: Mentions of witchcraft, Noodle Incidents, and meta madness. Also more than slight confusion for people who has read any stories of adventure'verse. And wonder what the hell is going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Lost, and Charmed. Just my characters. If that was the case... Eleven would stay so much longer.**

* * *

A mid-autume tale

Chapter 1: Call me

The Doctor shakes his head as he and the Tardis appears at the apartment of one Lily Tate. "Of course we would bump into each other again." The Doctor said, to no one in particular. He opens the door and appears in her apartment building, specially the living room.

Lily looks at the Doctor, eating popcorn and salsa. "What now? I was just watching a monster movie marathon."

"Ohh, which one?" The Tardis brought him here for a movie night. Like he believe it for one second. "Is it the one with Bela Legois? Cause I think his movies has to be the best from the early 20th century cinema."

"Oh, is that it?" Lily looks back at the Tardis. "No adventure going tonight."

"I don't know many an hour, give or take. I get bored easily."

"I don't know many an hour, give or take. I get bored easily."

The Doctor crosses his hand. "Oh, that's right. Make fun me, well if you wanted to go one, don't mock me." He turns around. "Tate, grab your coat!"

"I wasn't mocking you." Lily mummers as She starts to move from the couch. She doesn't move. "Doctor?"

He turns back. "What?"

"What?" Lily repeats.

"Stop doing that. I got the joke."

"Stop doing that. I got the joke." Her eyes widen. She looks towards the Doctor. "I'm not doing that."

* * *

Susan takes one long look in the wide mirror, as she carefully brushes the long length of light blonde hair. She fears that if she doesn't, her hair would just curl in all the wrong places. She's in her bedroom, where she and her husband shared. She softly smiles. Thinking of what's he doing with his friends, probably more fun than what she's doing.

She looks into her eyes, her old, world wondering eyes. She may look the same to her friends and family when they see each other, but they haven't been through what she's been through. Well, except for the Big Switch, and that time with Sheriden, however, only her and Elsa (And Gabriel too, but they don't see each other that often) has been under her thumb, has been under control of TWO baddies, and The Year of Time. No one was there for that, well, yes and no on the last three. But it's not like they truly knew what was happening.

Susan shudders at that burst from Memory Land. _It's all behind me,_ She thought as she fiddles with a pink leather watch. _Can't dwell, can't... It's in the past. _She stops brushing her hair as she glances back at the mirror. Her cell phone starts to vibrate.

She looks down.

A small box appears on the little screen that says 'Unknown caller'.

She tskes as she ponders to answer.

"Susan!" A female voice shouts out.

Susan looks out at the open door. "What?"

"The Doctor's here!"

Susan starts to grin as she stands from her bright blue chair, which took a little moment to stand on account of the extra pounds. She takes one last look in the mirror, smiling at her choice of clothing: a white tank top, adorned with her green gem necklace, her jeans ripped in the knees, and her red Doc Martens.

"Coming, Alex!"

* * *

"Help me Doctor!"

The Doctor could only stare as Lily starts to speak, without any help from him. He doesn't say one word.

"Doctor, help me! I think it's something inhuman! You were right!"

The Doctor could only nod at her. The thought quickly enters his ever-expanding brain.

"Why aren't you saying anything? She tries to stand up, but her body is unable to move. "I can't move." She looks up to the Doctor in fear. "I think it's doing something to my body."

He doesn't move, doesn't even make a sound.

"Please, say something. I think it's trying to leave, but he-it can't. It's said that he need me to find home." Lily's eyes light up with confusion. "Saying that this isn't it's world. It's one filled with... magic an-and things like him, where he calls home." She looks back at the blue box. "It wants to go back."

_Not from this world, What other world-_ The Doctor looks at Lily. _Oh no. _"This is all my fault." The words just tumble out.

"This is all my fault." Lily's eyes widen, in confusion and fear, not of the creature.

"I mean, not really my fault. I was meeting a friend, She has a world just like you've just mention. I should have taken the time to check the shield. Things not always properly clean, unwanted stuff just-" He pauses as he hears Lily repeating every single word.

"No, no, no!" He screams.

"No, no,no!" Lily may be repeating, but she shares the sentiment.

The Doctor stares at the dirty blonde that's sitting on her purple couch, in her apartment, eyes unwavering. He can't admit defeat. Not when He was so close. "Lily, fight it."

"Lily, fight it." The short blonde eyes are showing signs of fear, and terror.

"Ok, then." He softly says as He takes on last look around the lonely apartment.

"Ok, then."

The Doctor grips Lily's head to direct towards him. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm so -" She never got to finish.

The Doctor tries to carry Lily onto his shoulder, where he collapses onto the floor, with her unconscious body on top of him "Okay, something else."

As The Doctor finally pulls the last inch of Lily's feet covered forest green shoes inside the Tardis, he snaps his fingers. The door closes on its own.

"Wonderful," He mutters as he sprints to the control panel. He picks up the phone and with his screwdriver, sonics it. He puts the receiver to his ear. "Please answer,"

* * *

Susan skips down the marble stairwell. "Saturdays are the best, no more Fridays, give me all the saturdays," She turns a corner. "Just don't wanna stay, on Monday..." As Susan finishes her little song, she looks around the living room.

Except for Alex, who is down on the couch, her feet on the coffee table, munching on a bag of gummy Baby Bears, the room is empty.

"Alex, where's everyone?" She's sure that she told everyone. She should have asked if they could make it.

"They're out."

Susan walks towards the window. She opens a curtain and waves at a close neighbor. She turns back to Alex. "All of them?"

Alex shakes her head. "Charlie's in his room."

Susan looks up at the stairs. She turns back to Alex, who has the remote in her hand. "I guess he won't see the Doctor, then."

Alex chuckles as Susan, slowly, sits on the blue couch next to her. "Maybe if you make it his homework, he might do it."

In her room, on the dresser, Susan's phone starts to ring again.

* * *

"Damn!" The Doctor puts the phone back in its place. He runs around, pulling any lever or useful button that'll reach their destination. The Tardis starts to make its wonderful sound as it indicates that they've landed. Not safely, as the Tardis shake slightly.

"There we go." The Doctor runs towards the double doors. "Bit shakier that usually."

He open one of the doors, the right. He looks on in confusion. "What?"

* * *

Susan reaches towards Alex's bowl. She manages to grab it, realizing that it's empty. Susan glares at Alex.

Alex nervously chuckles. "Sorry?"

Susan tries to stand up, with help from Alex's hand, she succeeds in doing so. "I'm putting pickles slices with mustard, so don't you think you'll laying another hand in this," She moved the bowl towards Alex. "bowl." Susan walks away.

"Yeah, well. When I'm expecting, I won't be as moody." Alex mutters as she raises the volume on the TV, signalfily that their program is appearing. "You better hurry up then, it's already started!" She shouts to Susan.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you're not a big eater!"

Alex rolls her eyes as she sees the opening that accompany every episode. "_ Closing time." _Alex starts to sing as the title of the episode remembers her of a old 90s song. "_ You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. I know __who__ I want to take me home. I know __who__ I want to take me-" _Alex stops her singing as she hears the most wonderful sounds to ever grace her ears. "Can't believe that they put the sound in the opening," Alex is taken aback. "Wait, they never do that." She mutes the TV. She still hears the sound.

In a panic, she grabs the remote as the closest thing to use as a weapon, and accidentally changes the channel. She looks down at her hand and chucks the remote into the folds of the seat. She looks back towards the hallway where she sees the appearance of something blue.

Alex shakes it off and sits as quietly down on the floor. She pushes up a cushion. She smiles. "Bingo."

* * *

The Doctor takes a gander at the white hallway, the large stairwell that covers half the room, at the adjacent room, where he takes as the living room is playing the news, with the sound off. "Strange. I don't think I'm in the right house."

"No." A young woman, said from behind his back, pushing a hard metal tip in his backside. "Not even. "

The Doctor looks at the brunette, all dressed in a blue vest, matching her jeans. He also takes note of the gun that she's pressing to him. "That won't do any good."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The Doctor starts to smile. "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

Susan walks around in the kitchen happily, unknowing of the commotion that going's on a few doors down. She grabs a knife and puts it on the cutting boards. She goes to find a ripe juicy pickle, turning on the music on her iPod.

".._And though he may have different faces I think it's him in all the cases,_

_the man is an enigma who knows where he is today."_

She puts the pickle down and starts to cut it into little pieces.

"_Just have a look at what've I found and see_," Susan starts to sing in tune to the song.

"_Am I going crazy or is he following me?_

_"You can find his legacy sketched throughout,_

_Though the history books always tend to leave it out._

_He's called the Doctor."_

* * *

"Doctor?" Alex looks oddly at the man who claims to be a fictional character from a british sci-fi show, and looking the part. "You're kidding."

'The Doctor' wags a finger at her. "Oh, I don't joke. Well, I do from time to time, especially with the kids, and with bouncy castles. Actually that was a real bouncy castle. And you don't believe me." He takes a look around the place. "I should have checked the monitor before going out, never does me any favors. Care to tell me where am I?"

The woman presses her lips. "You don't ask the questions here. I do. Seeing as you are trespassing."

"I am?"

"Yes," She waves her hand and gestures to the room. "You are in this house, uninvited, claiming to the Doctor from the TV, That's not winning you any points."

"Wait," The Doctor quickly thinks. "TV show?"

"Yes."

"Called 'Doctor Who'?"

"Yes."

The Doctor starts to mull over something. " Are there any supernatural going on around here?"

"Ha!" The woman starts to chuckle, until she takes a look at the Doctor. " Your not kidding." He shakes his head. "Okay, you must not be from this world." She takes a look at the blue box. "But,Evidently you're a fan."

The Doctor's face twists into of mock horror. "Me? A fan!" He starts to wipe some strains of hair from his eyes. "Okay, So that's true. Do you know an Elyon?"

The woman's eyes lights up with interest. "I do. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering who lives here, besides you."

"I've only just met you. How do I know that when I give you the information you need, you'll just kill me?"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that." The Doctor eyes flicker towards her. "Unless there's something going on that I should know."

* * *

Charlie wakes up from his slumber. He looks down towards the floor, which is about 6 feet apart.

Startled, Charlie falls down on his bed, with his face being covered by his pillow. "I have to stop doing that." He gets off the bed, where he checks the time. 10:03. PM.

He walks towards the bathroom in his room to grabs the phone that was left on the counter. He looks at himself in the mirror. He starts to run his hand through his bright blond hair. Which is becoming a bit to long for his taste.

"Come on Charlie, you can handle it. It wasn't a problem before." As he walks out of his room, he hears the commotions downstairs.

"Unless," A british man voice echos throughout the hallway. "there's something going that I should know."

"Mom." He whispers as he starts to run towards the stairwell.

* * *

"There's nothing you should know." Alex said to... whatever he is. "I don't trust you."

"Okay, you don't trust me . Nothing I haven't dealt with before." The Doctor starts to grab something from his pocket. The sonic screwdriver. "I trust that you've seen this before on the Telly."

Alex starts to take a look at it. It looks like the one from the TV show. Alex shakes it off. "Fine, you have a toy sonic screwdriver. "

"Ahh." The doctor points it at the gun. With one push, the gun is dropped from her hand and onto the floor.

"That's loaded!"

"I've made the bullets useless." He looks at the gun at the floor. "You humans and your guns."

"Sometimes we need them for protection, and lucky you," Alex starts to raises her arms. "You're not dealing with a silly old human." She holds out her hand. "Sonic screwdriver."

The sonic screwdriver disappears from the Doctor's hand, into orbs of blue and white lights, and reappear into Alex's hand.

The Doctor laughs in excitement. "So you're part-" He starts to spin around in 270s degrees. "Do you know the Browns? Elyon, Ella, she's the ginger one, I should have talked to her about her hair color. Susan,"

"Susan?" Alex is taken aback. _What does he want with __**her**__? _"What do you want from Susan?"

"So she lives here, good." The Doctor starts to walk around. "Susan! You here!"

"What do you want with my mother?"

The Doctor turns towards the stairwell, seeing Charlie looking back at him. "I'm sorry?"

Charlie starts to walk down the stairs. "My mother. What do you want with her? "

"Charlie," Alex sternly said to Charlie. "Stay out of it."

"Sorry, Charlie. But your mother," He looks at Alex. "and I are having a conversation."

"Whoa!" Alex widens her eyes at him. "He's not my kid, he's my... friend's kid."

The Doctor looks back at Charlie. "Susan is your mother?"

"Yes..."

In a flash, The Doctor takes the sonic screwdriver from Alex. "Hey!" Alex whines.

"It's mine." The Doctor points it at Charlie. "Biological age: 15 years,5 months, 11 days," The Doctor looks closer. "And 58 seconds. It's been that long, lovely."

"Hold on," Charlie looks taken aback. "You can tell my age?"

"Of course I can." He point at himself with the sonic screwdriver. "I'm the Doctor and this is my Sonic Screwdriver. It can do many things," Except wood, but when will that come up?

* * *

Susan walks out of the kitchen, holding her popcorn bowl, taking a handful into her mouth. She sets the plate down on the stand with the turn off lamp. She walks towards the living room. Seeing it empty, she heads towards the hallway, where two sights greet her.

The Doctor, and the Tardis.

Talking with Charlie and Alex.

"Now of all times you show up?" Susan asks, leaning against the doorway. She takes in the Matt Smith appearance of the Doctor. "I'm guessing it's not for a visit."

The Doctor starts to grin as He walks towards her. "Susan, Susan, Susan!" He grabs her in for a hug. "Oh, you've haven't changed a bit. He sniffs her hair. "Aside from conditioner. Mango?"

"Mango with coconut."

"Try next time with jasmine and lavender." Susan looks at him. He shrugs. "Works better with your hair."

"I'll keep that in mind. " _So adorkable. _

Alex is speechless. Charlie smiles at the sight, but a little wary of The Doctor's inprotov visit.

"...And you've put on a few pounds."

"So did you," Susan smiles as she pulls back from their hug to properly look at the Doctor. "But mostly in the chin." She pokes him in the chin and can't help but giggle.

"Oi!" The Doctor starts to rub his chin. "What's with people and the chin?"

"Nothing." Susan tries her best to not laugh in front of The Doctor. She fails.

Alex looks on at the sight in slight confusion. "Hold the phone," Alex's eyes roam the Doctor. "He's not the real thing," Her cold eyes starts to soften at Susan's laugher. _I haven't hear her laugh like that... _Alex though_... in ever really. _"He has to be a shapeshifter. Susan, it can't be him."

Susan starts to recover from her laughter. "Oh, he's the real deal. I've even met him twice."

Alex's jaw drops slightly. "You're kidding."

"Yeah," Charlie confirms to Alex. "During the Big Switch. Or before, I don't really remember well."

The Doctor looks at Charlie in interest, which only Alex seems to notice.

"Before AND during." Susan corrects, and turns to Alex. "That wasn't in your history books, was it?"

"The Switch, of course it was." Alex looks offended at her... friend for thinking otherwise. "It's the first event we learn about at school. " She looks back at the Doctor. "But they certain don't mention you."

"Hmm. Guess I'm better at keeping a low profile here. Interesting." He turns his whole body to face Susan, and her extended waste line. "Blimey, You've swallowed a cow!"

Susan looks down at her waist. "Doctor, it's not that, I'm-" She pauses. "A cow?"

"Well, a baby cow." He starts to walk towards the door . "Let's go to the barn for a comparison."

"Doctor," She starts to laugh incredulous. "One, that farm was my parents. Two, We are nowhere near my parents and three, we do not have a barm."

Alex starts to walk by her side. "We still have cows."

"That's not the point," Susan looks at her. "And you're not helping."

"Oh so you've moved." The Doctor turns around the place. "Bigger than I'm used to from you," His eyes stop at Susan. "In more ways than one."

Susan can't help but smile. "Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor nods. "Are you pregnant?"

Susan looks down at her watch. "Two minutes and 13 seconds," She looks back at the Doctor. "New record."

"I was going to get it eventually!"

* * *

**Strange way to end it, i know. But I couldn't think of anyway to end it. So, to anyone that want to read more, give me a review. I'll try to do at least one chapter a week, but outside things might happen. So... there.**

**Note: Lily Tate is a reference to _Crossing Timestreams_,(Lily Meyers and Donna Noble, a.k.a Catherine Tate a.k.a best companion of 10th) which for the uninformed, SHOULD check out, as it is one of the best I've seen about a character from the 'real world' appearing in the universe. Okay, I haven't read a lot of them, but That one is the best.**


End file.
